


From Fox to Hound

by LabRat801



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, maybe a little bit of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: Danger can affect people in different ways, and Discovery has no shortage of danger.
Relationships: Saru/Keyla Detmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	From Fox to Hound

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after my previous story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070035), but it's definitely not necessary to read that one first.

Saru approached the helm and rested his hand on Keyla’s shoulder. “That was some excellent piloting, Lt. Detmer.” Kayla beamed up at him and put her hand over his.

The two hadn’t bothered to hide their relationship from the rest of the crew. Keyla didn’t particularly care who knew, and Saru was simply indisposed to lying unless absolutely necessary. The first time anyone had commented about Keyla spending an awful lot of time in Saru’s quarters at night, his calm reply of, “Yes, she has been, is there a problem with that?” settled the matter in most people’s minds. After the initial short burst of gossip, their relationship quickly became just another part of the background noise on Discovery.

Of course, there was the odd joke about it, but it was the good-natured sort that passed between friends. Slightly more embarrassing were the private conversations with Keyla’s closer friends, in which they showed their curiosity about Saru’s anatomy. Given that he was their superior officer, Keyla’s better judgment won out and she declined to discuss those sort of details.

Which didn’t mean that she didn’t think about those details. A lot. She cleared her throat and patted Saru’s hand, still on her shoulder. “Well. If we’re out of danger now, my shift actually ended,” she glanced at the chronometer on her station, “forty-seven minutes ago.” She stood and let her replacement take the chair, then, giving a little wave or nod to the rest of the bridge crew, exited.

A few beats after the door closed behind her, it opened again and Saru strode lithely to catch up with her. “Lt. Detmer, are you busy now? Or would you be interested in relaxing in my quarters for a short while?”

Keyla cut her eyes at him with a sly smile. “Relaxing, Commander? Sure, let’s go.”

The door to Saru’s quarter closed, and Saru immediately rounded on Keyla. He bent down and found her mouth with his, kissing her with an urgency she still wasn’t accustomed to from the previously shy and anxious Kelpien. She reached up and stroked his head with one hand, the other feeling up his chest through the fabric of his uniform.

“You know,” he started, in between kisses, “It seems as though, since losing that overzealous fear response, dangerous situations have an entirely different effect on me now.” He brought his thigh up between her legs and she ground herself against it. Keyla looked up into his eyes and saw they were clouded with lust. “I just want to take you right here against this door.”

“Then do it,” Keyla breathed the challenge, running her hand back down his torso and stopping between his legs. She could feel he was already beginning to emerge. She felt a deep growl in his chest as he easily lifted her up so their hips were aligned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her groin against his. He kissed her greedily, sliding the hand he wasn’t using to support her down to the fly of her pants, undoing the closure surprisingly rapidly with his long, nimble fingers.

He slid his hand down the front of her pants and rubbed at her through her thin underwear for a moment, before pushing it aside and running a finger over her folds. She wasn’t yet wet, so he withdrew his hand and sucked on his fingers, then slid his hand back down her pants to glide between her labia and up toward her clit.

Keyla gasped as his ridged fingertips rubbed over her. “Shit Saru, that was really hot.” She enveloped his mouth with hers and swirled her tongue over his lips and into his mouth. His tongue followed hers back into her mouth, and when she sucked on it briefly, he sucked in air sharply and thrust against his own hand in front of her crotch. He gently set her down.

“We must remove these.” He pushed her pants and underwear down, and she kicked off her shoes and the clothes while he unzipped her uniform top and freed her breasts from her bra. She unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his slight hips as he teased her nipples until they were hard.

His cock was nearly fully extended from the soft slit of his groin, and she cupped it and softly rubbed until the rest of it emerged, warm and wet against her hand. With her other hand, she unzipped his uniform jacket and pushed it back over his shoulder. She licked up his chest and murmured, “Put me back against the door.”

“Gladly.” He picked her up again, bringing her to rest just above his hips. He explored her with his fingers again and found her much wetter than before. “You are ready?” She nodded and he lowered her slowly onto his cock, using his hand to guide himself smoothly into her. Her eyelids fluttered as she sank onto him and she hungrily reached toward his mouth with hers.

He began to move in and out of her with languorous strokes, and she moaned against his collarbone. “I don’t know how you can feel this amazing inside of me.” She licked across the seam that ran along his neck and he shivered slightly and started thrusting inside of her with more vigor. She had learned that those seams in his skin were sensitive and had been happy to put that knowledge to good use.

His head dropped down and he licked up her jawline, stopping to bite her earlobe before making a request. “I want you to touch yourself.” The change in his voice when he was so turned on still thrilled her. It was as if it were coming from deep within his chest instead of the more nasal quality it usually had.

She removed her arm from his shoulder, confident in his strength to be able to support her without her help, and slid her hand between them. For a moment, she felt lower, to where he was pumping in and out of her, and relished the slick sensation of him sliding past her hand while he slid in and out of her. Saru felt it too and his hips hitched momentarily when he realized what she was doing. She drew some of that moisture up with her fingers and started leisurely rubbing small circles on her clit.

“Faster Keyla,” Saru urged. “I want to feel you come around me, want to see your face in its highest moment of bliss.”

He wasn’t usually in the habit of talking dirty, so even this fairly tame example came as a surprise, and she quickened her movements in response. She turned her face up to find his mouth and captured it in her own, sucking his tongue into her mouth momentarily before continuing toward his ear and down his neck. She could hear him panting both from excitement and the exertion of holding her up while fucking her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge and began a low litany. “Harder, please Saru, faster, yes, I’m almost there, harder pleeeaaaase…” she drew the last word out as he took her direction and moved his slim hips faster. Her fingers fluttered with greater speed over her clit and she felt her thighs start to shake. She clung to his shoulder with one arm as she rode out her orgasm, prolonged by the feeling of him moving inside of her.

When he felt her clamping down around his cock, he let his control slip and pounded into her almost with abandon, enjoying the slap of their skin when their hips met. Keyla’s eyes flew open. After coming, this rough stimulation was almost too much. She cried out his name in rapture, which caused Saru’s hips to stutter and his thrusting to become arrhythmic, and then Saru was pushed over his own edge. He came hard into her, crying out in his own language as he slowed and eventually stopped his thrusting.

He reached up and brushed her sweaty hair off her forehead, kissing it softly as he sagged against her and the door, breathing hard. Keyla pressed kisses to his chin and nose, a satisfied smile playing about her lips. They stood like that for some time, then she finally whispered to him, “It’s okay if you put me down now, Saru.”

He smiled softly. “This is very nice, but you’re right, I should probably put you down at some point.” He separated their hips, and his already half retracted cock slid the rest of the way out of her. As her feet touched the ground, she could feel him leaking out of her and down her thighs. He did seem to ejaculate in greater quantity than the human lovers she had had in the past, but she wasn’t sure if that was specifically a Kelpien thing, or if it was simply due to the fact that he was a larger being.

“I’m going to go clean up a bit. Wait for me in the bed?” Saru nodded and headed toward a chair first, taking careful steps. He never had taken off his shoes, and so his pants were still tangled around his feet.

He sat to remove them, watching Keyla walk to the small bathroom he had in his quarters. His eyes trailed down to her ass and thighs, and the sight of his pale green ejaculate dripping there nearly caused him to start emerging again. He laughed quietly to himself. He couldn’t remember being this easily turned on since his adolescence, when his clothing shifting the wrong way could lead to his cock trying to show itself. He supposed he was living sort of a second adolescence now, and couldn’t help but feel grateful for having someone to share it with this time, unlike the lonely years he spent on Kaminar. He smiled to himself, content, as he lay on the bed and awaited her return.


End file.
